expansefandomcom-20200223-history
Michio Pa (Books)
}} |relationships_n = Samara Rosenberg, lover Josep, husband Nadia, wife Bertold, husband Laura, wife Evans Garner-Choi, husband Oksana Busch, wife |gender = Female |groups = Outer Planets Alliance Free Navy Transport Union |eyes = Dark |name = Michio Pa |referenced_n = }}Michio Pa was the former the Executive Officer of the ''Behemoth'', the OPA battleship formerly known as the ''Nauvoo''. Who then joined the Free Navy, only to then break away and rebel. In the TV series, her part is merged with that of Drummer. History Background Michio Pa, comes into her own, as captain of the Connaught. She has joined and aligned herself with the Free Navy and is given command of many newly "acquired" Free Navy ships to block passage through the gate system. In addtion to holding command over the Connaught, she has a fleet within the Free Navy. This includes Panshin, Solano, Witch of Endor, Serrio Mal and a dozen more. She is part of a ketubah, a seven person marriage group that makes up the permanent main crew of the Connaught. With them as Belters, she observes The Doctrine of One Ship."The Expanse: Babylon's Ashes", Chapter 5 They are given specific orders that they can use deadly force to stop any ship, UN, Martian or OPA, from trying to enter the gates to colonize or explore other worlds. It is revealed that Michio Pa has an odd, superstition and almost downright fear about the open, uncharted space beyond the ecliptic. In her eyes, stopping ships from traversing there, was more of doing them a favor than anything else. During the Free Navy's exodus from Ceres, Marco Inaros gives Michio Pa command of all of the Colony Ships that they've captured so far. She has orders to stock and provision them for nearly 3 years worth of supplies and food and scatter them about, using them as "Storage" ships for later recall and use by the Free Navy. During this time, she along with Anderson Dawes, has become disillusioned with Marco. In Pa's eyes, he is no better than Fred Johnson and the man she loathed, Captain Ashford. She, with the support and backing of her ship's literal and figurative family, plans a coup against Marco's careful and strategic plan to withdraw from Ceres. He has it carefully calculated so that each piece puts the UN and Mars in a very burdensome situation. She allies herself with Carmondy, a fellow shipmate and "family" member aboard her ship the Connaught. He's military trained and initially led many of the boarding parties and raids to take Colony Ships and get things settled down on board, and handle supply capture, distribution, and pacification of the Colony crew. She reveals to Carmondy her plan of mutiny against Inaros, and he at first decides to ignore the offer, even threaten to go to Inaros with the information. Pa then sends out a broadcast and immediately declares her intentions, net wide. She threatens to destroy the colony ship that Carmondy is currently stationed on, The ''Hornblower''. With no other chip to play, he concedes. Pirate Fleet Rebellion Michio Pa is, by default, the de facto leader of the pirate fleet aboard her ship the Connaught. This band is made up of most defectors to Marco's Free Navy Fleet. Many of the Marco's chosen "cabinet" of OPA leaders to help him lead the Free Navy see his slow departure from the original goal of the faction as a problem, and begin to break off their support of him. Michio Pa, due to what seems like her natural ability to lead and charismatic pull, is a magnet for these defectors. Soon there is a rebellion to the rebellion, and Pa begins her own "pirate fleet" that departs from the Free Navy and finds itself allying with the enemy of her enemy, Holden and crew of the Consolidated Fleet. Michio Pa is nominated by James Holden as head of the Belter-run Transport Union. Michio is succeeded as president of the Transport Union by Tjon, Walker, Sanjrani, and then Drummer References Category:Characters Category:Viewpoint characters Category:Characters (Books) Category:Female characters (Books) Category:Female Characters Category:Characters expected to appear on TV Category:Belters